Bazooka
The Bazooka is a ranged weapon, and the only one of its kind. It is used in the intro to the game in Ruffleberg's Lab, then lost when the Hero arrives on Prehistoria and the Bazooka is damaged in the crash. Cecil Harvey finds and repairs the weapon on his own, and gives it to the boy when he arrives at Cecil's shop in Ebon Keep. The Bazooka functions differently from other weapons. At 100% power, it fires a projectile forward, dealing a single hit to the first enemy it strikes. The Bazooka can be used without ammo, but it will not be able to fire. However, a glitch in the USA version causes the player to never run out of ammo other than Thunderball, so this is a moot point later in the game. The Bazooka is also unique in that it does variable damage, depending on the ammo equipped, and it never levels up. The Bazooka has variable advantages and disadvantages over other weapons, particularly spears which are also ranged weapons. The Bazooka's shots have significantly higher base power than any other weapon, but unlike other weapons, the Bazooka does not increase in damage as the player levels up. Thus, at a point charged spear attacks will do more damage than the Bazooka can. The Bazooka does not need to charge to attack enemies at range, but below 100% power the Bazooka's melee attacks do very little damage, often only a single point, so the player cannot attack continuously. The Bazooka also has the drawback of launching the Hero backwards when fired. Overall, the Bazooka is more effective against strong single targets, while spears are better for multiple weak targets, either for partial-power attacks that can kill them quicker, or for their charged level 2 attacks that can hit and kill multiple enemies. Note also that the Bazooka is incompatible with Energize, and cannot be fired while Energize is in effect. When the player launches his attack with the Bazooka but is simultaneously hit by an enemy, the sound will be heard, ammo will be lost, but the attack will never hit, deal damage or even be launched. This is likely implemented to prevent the player from continously firing the Bazooka and dealing insane amounts of DPS. The Bazooka has an attack power of 5 (when not firing at 100% energy). The Bazooka cannot be equipped when the player has no ammo for it. The Bazooka can still be used as melee weapon when the player has fired their last shot, however. A Bazooka shot keeps traveling, even if it misses an enemy, until it goes off-screen or hits an enemy, at which point the shot ends/disappears. This means that it can first miss multiple enemies, before it actually hits an enemy, still dealing its damage. Depending on the strength of Bazooka ammo, the player will be launched further backwards. Thunderball the least, Particle Bomb in between and Cryo-Blast the most. Ammo There are 3 different types of ammo with varying attack power and shop locations. Each can be bought (per 10) and found in containers in Omnitopia. Thunderball can also be bought in Gothica per 5. Verminator can give Thunderball ammo and Face also gives Particle Bomb. Trivia *The Bazooka knockback can be used to the advantage of the player in some locations like Gomi Tower, to avoid bridges or paths collapsing. The knockback is closely linked to the usefulness of the Dog-sniff exploit. *It is possible to obtain the Bazooka twice, by using the no-clip cheat code at the beginning of the game, leaving Omnitopia with the Aeroglider, landing in Gothica at Tinker Tinderbox's lab and buying an item from Cecil Harvey at Ebon Keep. This way the player will receive the Bazooka (again) and it is possible to now have 101 Thunderball ammo. Category:Weapons